


Мир рукотворный

by Maranta



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maranta/pseuds/Maranta
Summary: Зимний Солдат – не Баки Барнс. Но Щ.И.Т. хочет, чтобы он был им.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [World of Our Making](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1428241) by fmo. Разрешение на перевод получено.

На экране проигрывается запись убийства в Мадриде 1997 года, когда Стив наклоняется вперед и говорит:  
– Остановите.  
Видео застывает, и Стив шепчет:  
– Господи.  
Они должны были составить шорт-лист подозреваемых во вчерашнем убийстве. В списке был Зимний Солдат.  
– Это же Баки, – говорит Стив. Нечеткий кадр подрагивает на экране, лицо человека застыло в движении – темные печальные глаза, небритый подбородок.  
– Это Баки Барнс. Мой друг.  
Наташа и Фьюри старательно не смотрят друг на друга, и Наташа не говорит, что она знакома с человеком, который действует под позывным «Зимний Солдат», и что он четвертый, кто использовал это прозвище, и что она знает его настоящее имя – Алексей. Она не говорит, что это бывший агент КГБ, который пытался предать командование в 1989 году и был отправлен в Красную комнату – как в качестве наказания, так и чтобы сохранить его навыки для дальнейшего служения стране.  
Она ничего не говорит, потому что впервые за последний год Стив проявляет инициативу. Вот уже два года со дня своего пробуждения Стив прекрасно выполняет каждое полученное задание, но когда их нет, Стив идет домой и ложится спать. Информаторы ЩИТа говорят, что последние восемь месяцев Стив проводит все свободное время в своей квартире, спит, иногда по восемнадцать часов в день. У него нет хобби, он ничем не интересуется. Иногда он просыпается, только чтобы пойти в ЩИТ, поработать и вернуться домой. Выполняет задание и идет домой спать. У него есть телевизор, который никогда не включают. У него есть ноутбук, который никогда не используют. Порой Наташа размышляет, до каких пор можно прыгать с самолета или соваться под пули и называть это храбростью.  
В квартире Стива очень чисто. Наташа знает, потому что она одна из агентов, которые ставят и перемещают жучки и камеры слежения. Стив тщательно убирается, а потом ложится спать и спит, пока его белье стирается.  
Стив говорит своим врачам, что двадцать первый век не так уж плох. У него есть квартира, работа и мотоцикл. Он покупает продукты каждую субботу: молоко, яйца, курицу, консервированный горошек (ничего себе, продуктовые магазины стали такими большими) – и вечером готовит ужин. И все это правда, потому что Стив не лжец.  
Когда Стив просит найти в базе данных фотографию Баки Барнса для сравнения, Наташа думает, что да, сходство есть. Алексей похож на Барнса. Очень похож.  
Фьюри обещает Стиву, что выделит все возможные ресурсы, чтобы узнать текущее местоположение Зимнего Солдата. Технически, это тоже правда. Наташа не говорит, что точно знает, где в настоящее время хранится Зимний Солдат. 

Таким образом, проводят две операции для изъятия Зимнего Солдата. Во время первой Наташа проникает на базу и убивает всех в хранилище, а после изучает руководство по программированию Алексея.  
Она достает Зимнего Солдата из криокамеры, усаживает в кресло, следуя инструкции, и показывает фотографии Стива Роджерса, Капитана Америка и Ревущих Коммандос, которые принесла с собой. Она щелкает тумблерами на старом советском оборудовании и ждет, пока он не прекращает кричать.  
После возвращает его в криокамеру и звонит Стиву.  
Вторая операция начинается, когда убирают трупы и прибывает Стив Роджерс вместе с Клинтом – и, когда они снова открывают криокамеру, Стив берет Алексея на руки, подобно счастливой версии Пиеты.  
Стив держит Алексея в объятиях, и слезы текут по его лицу, а потом Алексей открывает глаза и скрипуче произносит: «Стив?» 

Наташа считает, что это далеко не худшее, что она сделала в жизни – взять несчастного, жена которого погибла из-за его предательства, и сделать его героем и лучшим другом Капитана Америка.  
Дело в том, что Наташа знает, как внушаем человеческий разум даже без инструментов Красной комнаты. Память переменчива, а люди охотно обманывают сами себя, и Стив так терпеливо помогает Баки вспоминать. Для Стива неважно, что иногда Баки ошибается, не помнит старых шуток, думает, что они оба были сиротами, хотя его родители дожили до шестидесятых. Стив так предан ему, что все это не имеет значения. Все, что важно – это что Баки вернулся, Баки в его квартире, спит возле него, делит с ним одежду, завтракает и ужинает вместе с ним. Стив приходит на работу с улыбкой, и спешит домой, и следит за телепрограммами вместе со своим другом, и возит его по городу, и хранит новую фотографию Алексея в бумажнике. На миссиях Зимний Солдат – ангел-хранитель Капитана Америка, скрывающийся в тени, да и Стив больше не так безрассуден.  
А иногда друг смотрит на лицо Стива, сияющее золотом в солнечном свете – и кто сумел бы не ответить на эту чистую и вечную любовь?  
Они запрограммировали его любить Стива, и его очень легко любить. 

Этот медовый месяц Стива и Баки продолжается так долго, что Наташа почти забывает, что нужно быть настороже. В один прекрасный день она получает звонок: Алексей исчез из квартиры Стива и, похоже, пустился в бега. Но, когда она находит его на дороге за городом, на нем кожаная куртка Стива. С короткой стрижкой он еще больше походит на Баки. На шее цепочка с армейским жетоном.  
Она подходит к нему медленно, осторожно, держа на прицеле, но это не Зимний Солдат. В глазах его горе.  
– В этот раз постарайся лучше, – говорит он.  
Наташа склоняет голову набок.  
Очень медленно он поднимает стальную руку и разжимает ладонь. В ней флэшка.  
– Я хочу, чтобы это был последний раз, – говорит он. Его руки подрагивают. Подняв голову, он смотрит в небо на кружащиеся вертолеты. – Стив на миссии. Мы можем успеть до его возвращения.  
Наташа вызывает вертолет, и они доставляют ее с Алексеем на базу ЩИТа, а потом к хеликариеру, и Бартон отвозит их в Россию. Наташа сидит на заднем сиденье вместе с Алексеем. Тот держит голову в ладонях, иногда устало потирая лицо.  
– Стив никогда не узнает, – говорит Наташа.  
– Это его убьет, ты же понимаешь? – спрашивает Алексей. Он смотрит на руки – одна живая, одна стальная. – Если он узнает, это его убьет.  
– Он никогда не узнает, – повторяет Наташа, и это не просто обещание, это клятва, которую она сдержит.  
Они доставляют Алексея на базу, в настоящее время охраняемую ЩИТом. Наташа использует информацию, которую он собрал на флэшку, чтобы написать новую программу, более совершенную. Со всеми маленькими шутками и секретами, которые Баки Барнс должен знать наизусть.  
Алексей добровольно садится в кресло. Наташа запускает машину. После перепрограммирования он сонный, вялый, Наташа вкалывает ему транквилизатор и возвращает на хеликариер. 

Стив возвращается домой, и он вне себя из-за того, что Баки не сказал, как плохо себя чувствует, когда он отправлялся на миссию.  
– Черт побери, Стив, это обычная простуда, – говорит Баки, отбирая у друга бумажные платки.  
– Ладно, – говорит Стив, садясь на край кровати. Осторожно касается большой ладонью лица Баки. – Что тебе принести?  
– У меня уже есть все, что мне нужно, - огрызается Баки, но на лице его нежность, и Стив наклоняется, чтобы его поцеловать.  
ЩИТ следит за их квартирой просто на всякий случай, хотя программа должна проработать не меньше десяти лет. Тем временем Наташа сохраняет флэшку в безопасности, а файлы, касающиеся Зимнего Солдата, всех четверых людей, кто носил это имя, стирает, будто их никогда не было. « _Мы переписали историю_ , – думает Наташа, – _сделали ее добрее. Кто скажет, что она не лучше старой?_ ».


End file.
